


同仇

by PenMound



Series: 先秦 [10]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 后来，伯嚭回忆起那一夜的郢都，云惨风高，残月表面血丝纵横，仿佛被剜落的半只眼睛，何曾肯认命地闭上。
Series: 先秦 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841908
Kudos: 2





	同仇

**Author's Note:**

> 吴越争霸背景

姑苏陷落前那段日子，伯嚭想得最多的，是在楚国的事。

那时伍子胥早已跑到了楚平王鞭长莫及的地方。费无极暗怀鬼胎，天天在朝上念叨“伍员贼心未死，大王须早作防备”。左尹郤宛为人正直，听到这种话，不觉蹙眉。但他到底不像伍奢那般刚烈，处世和而不同，纵然反感，也没有公开反对。左司马沈尹戌则态度明确：伍员既奔吴，便是与楚为敌。先前的冤屈与此日的为祸不可混为一谈。若他引军来犯，我必倾力讨之。

伯嚭毕竟年青，一想起要与昔日的世兄刀兵相见，如百爪挠心。郤宛看着这个尚不够沉稳的侄儿，叹了口气，“早晚会有这么一天的。未雨绸缪，总胜过临渴掘井。”

时间对于楚国君臣而言，不过是弹指一瞬；对于伍子胥，却是度日如年。楚平王在草木黄落的九月结束了他毁誉参半的一生，秦女所生的公子壬继位为昭王。次年春，吴光极力怂恿王僚趁楚国国丧进攻，将其羽翼季札、掩馀、烛庸一一调离。楚军倾巢出动，郤宛、沈尹戌等人领兵，将吴师阻拦在潜地。夏四月，一口精光四射的匕首准确无误地刺入了王僚的胸膛。吴光如愿以偿登上王位，起用伍子胥为行人。掩馀、烛庸率军在外，闻讯各自奔逃。郤宛以为“乘乱不祥”，收兵回楚。

这本是郤宛的君子之行，却予以费无极口实。他跑去令尹囊瓦面前挑拨，说左尹与吴军早有勾结。在这个小人的陷害下，郤宛全家被甲士包围，且强令国人纵火焚烧。国人素爱郤宛之德，敷衍了事。囊瓦亲自派人放火。郤宛自知无罪而难明，不愿就戮，悲愤地触墙而死。郤氏族党尽灭，只有伯嚭一人因不在郢都躲过一劫，率家小逃出生天。

吴国迎来了第二位奔臣。伍子胥深信伯嚭与自己同仇敌忾。从当时的情况来看，也确实如此。这两个楚人配合默契，以至于昭王的整个少年时代，没有一年不在同吴国打仗。

阖闾九年，伍子胥与伯嚭的深仇大恨终于化作比九年前更盛的烈火，千里奔袭，绕道汉北，势不可当地扑向郢都。三军过处，一片焦土。楚人节节败退，主帅囊瓦仓皇逃往郑国。郢都不支，昭王心胆皆碎，携少数亲随远遁云中。

伯嚭驱车经过战场。偏裨指着一具没有头的尸体告诉他，那便是沈尹戌。这位左司马的部署没能出奇制胜，是因为囊瓦贪功冒进，自乱阵脚，反制于人。沈尹戌眼看大势已去，率本部人马发起最后一击，终因寡不敌众，伤重难以脱身，不肯落到吴军手上受辱，命从者割下自己的首级去报告昭王。

伯嚭知道，当年郤宛蒙难，国中谤言四起，皆归咎于囊瓦。昭王年幼，左右谓令尹擅权滥杀，国将不国。囊瓦深不自安。是沈尹戌正言相告，诛杀费无极，以平民愤。

他没有放慢车速，只是用力再看了他一眼。战场上尸骨枕藉，很快就引来了大片黑压压的乌鸟，刷毛伸翼，大快朵颐。

楚国的章华台成了吴王的庆功地。酒筵上人人喜上眉梢，唯有伍子胥掩面恸哭。阖闾讶其失仪，停杯问道：“伍卿，我军已胜，何事哀伤？”

伍子胥呜咽未了，倒身便拜，“大王恕罪。臣十六年来棰心泣血，只为覆楚。而今平王善终，嗣君出逃，臣的大仇尚不得报万一啊！”

阖闾面露悲悯，“如此，寡人焚其宗庙，灭其公室，可适卿所愿？”

“谢大王！”伍子胥衔泪顿首，复奏道，“臣斗胆请命，发掘平王陵寝，以报父兄！”

一言既出举座失惊。阖闾哽了一下，目光落到他随身携带的金鞭上，旋即笑道：“伍卿为寡人立有大功，你要什么都是应该的，更别说楚平王的几根烂骨头了。来来来，喝酒！”

伍子胥的双眸一瞬雪亮，欢喜谢恩，勉强陪坐了一会儿，便起身告退。伯嚭悄悄离席，一溜小跑追上去，扯了扯他的袖子，“子胥……”

伍子胥霍然转身，只见伯嚭像个小媳妇似的戳在那儿，白着脸嗫嚅道：“掘墓鞭尸，辱及亡人，恐神灵殛怒。”

还有一句他憋在喉咙口没说出来：兄长若是无处泄恨，就去后宫散散心吧。

伍子胥如何看不出他的心思，冷笑一声，“若上天有灵，平王，还有那个孽种早该死了，何至于今！先父兄沉冤未雪，尸骨无存，我岂能容那昏君寿终正寝？！”他轻蔑地扫了伯嚭一眼，“你要是怕，就别去了。”

伯嚭心下电转：楚人会恨我们。想了想，又把那“们”字删去了。他眨了眨眼睛，端出一个有些卑微、又有些了然的笑容：

“我陪你。”

楚平王的陵墓并不是那么好找。整个下午，伯嚭就跟在伍子胥后头，指挥众人挖了一处又一处，却还是找不到真正的石棺。最后他们来到了大泽边。伍子胥指着水面说：

“当年，平王弑兄篡位，便欲加害吾祖。幸先祖早逝，平王为笼络人心，又命先父傅太子，赐先兄以棠邑。我伍氏四代忠良，为扶社稷，不惜枉死。逝者有知，幸示我昏君埋骨之地！”

话音方落，洪波涌起。伯嚭眼珠骨碌碌一转，脱口而出：“莫不是……藏棺于水下？”

伍子胥亦恍然，“来人！”

湖水渐渐排干了，露出墓坑里的棺椁。伯嚭命人凿开，一具包裹严密的尸体躺在里面，分明死了十年，僵硬的脸上似还有狡黠的笑意。伍子胥一见，怒不可遏，大加鞭挞，血肉横飞。众人无不闪避。

“暴君！昏君！你枉为人主，不辨贤愚，弃子夺媳，诛良任佞，也有今日！”

伯嚭听着他的詈骂，心里又庆幸又有点细微的恐惧。

不知过了多久，斜阳的暖色慢慢攀上了伍子胥的面颊，将早生的华发笼成艳异的惨红。他气息已急，犹不住手。一名士兵跑上来，站在他挥鞭的半径外，忐忑地说，“将军，申包胥命人致信。”

伍子胥接过信简，看也不看，径直抛下了墓坑。

“他这是给我下战书呢。”他轻笑着，手却微微颤抖，如同冷风中茂盛的萑芦。伯嚭会意地凑上前，握住他的手腕，“子胥你累了吧？来来来，换我鞭几下。”

伍子胥不动声色地挣脱了。他仰头望天，密云如铁幕压下来，将雨未雨。远处的荆山丘壑相应，在暮色中发出呜呜的低吼。

“传令：追杀楚王，不得迟误！”

两人回到城中时，夜已经完全黑透了。吴军不分上下，寻欢作乐，将楚国的王宫、府第全部占领。华服丽质的贵妇们被拽着头发一一拖出，叫天天不应。伯嚭看清了，离他们最近的两个女子，一个是囊瓦之妻叔姬，另一个是沈尹戌的继室仲娥。

脆生生一记碎响，许是谁的玉佩坠地了，湮没在男人们放肆的笑声中。叔姬钗堕鬓松，不住口地骂囊瓦：“匹夫无谋，引狼入室！……”

伯嚭感觉一侧后槽牙疼了起来。也难怪，若囊瓦对沈尹戌言听计从，此刻被绑去祭旗的就是他和伍子胥了。吴兵见到他俩，一边收敛着行礼，一边推推攘攘，将俘虏拥向小巷。仲娥在甲士手臂间奋力挣扎着，厉声道：

“待左司马回军，教尔等死无遗类！”

尖锐的诅咒刺激了每一个人的神经。伍子胥皱了皱眉，“她不知道沈尹戌已经死了么？”

仲娥猛地掉过头来。她已三十余岁，为人妻母，原不如闺中女儿的好颜色，此时略嫌平淡的姿容，却教人悚然生畏，“我夫君便死了也是烈烈雄鬼，不似汝辈，躬为叛贼！”

她咬破舌尖啐了一口。也许是碍于距离，也许是气力不济，血并没有喷到伍子胥脸上，仅仅扑上了他的前襟。甲士们被她的疯狂吓懵了。仲娥一双长眉赫然立起，劈头痛斥：

“伍员，你身为楚臣之后，世受国恩；今为一己之私怨，助纣为虐，荼毒家邦，败坏人伦，岂不教伍参、伍举地下蒙羞！”

只有视死如归的人才敢这么说。一鞭下去，根本不需要第二下，足以令她香消玉殒。伍子胥死死盯着那个女人，血在他的衣襟上洇染开了。他抬手擦了擦，指端一片黏腻。

“兄长，”伯嚭慌忙道，“莫与这疯妇一般见识。”

伍子胥神色一凛，沉声下令：“把她带到我屋里去。”

很久很久以后，位高权重的伯嚭对文种酒后吐真言：“伍相行事自有他的准则，我却不能如法炮制。”

文种自然是懂的。他奉觞至额，肃然开口：“敝国上下皆感太宰之德。”

——还不到可以弹冠相庆的时候呵。

后来，伯嚭回忆起那一夜的郢都，云惨风高，残月表面血丝纵横，仿佛被剜落的半只眼睛，何曾肯认命地闭上。

仲娥被押入了伍子胥的住所。众甲士掩上门，心照不宣地离去。伍子胥席地而坐，只低头擦拭着一口宝剑，毫不理会。明烛晃晃地烧着，火苗一寸一寸舐着人心。仲娥打量着熟悉的环境，心中恨极：这分明是楚国大夫自己的家啊。

“当初你弃父逃亡，多少国人舍命相助，只为伍家存一脉。不想你今日带兵回来，竟残民以逞！”女人的面孔因寒冷和激愤，血色全无，却不见怯意。

她很清楚等待她的将是什么。

伍子胥终于扬起头来，面色如铁，声音却很平静：

“夫人。”

仲娥耳畔一炸，如遇雷击。伍子胥把剑放下了，好整以暇地说下去：

“夫人既知往事，责我以理。然伍员十六年来志在复仇，常恐将死，不遂本心，今幸而报，岂论理乎！”

日暮途远，倒行逆施。这样的话，只有他会说，也只有他能这么说。

仲娥的身子不住战栗，眼眶里的水一点点涌上来。她必须竭尽全力瞪着对面的男人，才不让自己跌倒。

“‘今楚多淫刑，其大夫逃死于四方，而为之谋主，以害楚国，不可救疗，所谓不能也。’”伍子胥铿声引用着声子数十年前的定论，眉宇间渐渐有了痛心，“倘先祖不从其言归楚，今日之事，未必如此。非臣背君，实君负臣！”

决绝的话语下潜伏着深切的哀思，似乎这样，就可以解释所有的暴行。仲娥颤声道：“不念君臣之义，也不惜故土之情了吗？”

伍子胥显然没料到她有此一问。他顿了一下，近乎刻意地强调：

“我是吴国的臣子。”

王顾左右而言他，毋庸置疑的逃避。女人失笑，清冷的目光中浮现出藐视：

“你果然是阖闾的一条狗。”

伍子胥的眼神变了。如果说方才还是不屑与争，现在就是典型的震怒。他与仲娥仍是一坐一立，这个格局使他们的对峙平添了几分荒诞。女人面带讥讽，还有一丝微妙的解脱，或许是想着就此同沈尹戌团聚？

“我是吴国的臣子。”伍子胥重复道，正言厉色，“可是左司马，也做过吴王的臣虏！”

他望着仲娥的一脸惊愕，口吻却不再留情了：

“二十三年前，平王与诸兄争位，国内元气大伤。楚军从徐国返回，经过豫章时，被吴军击败，五位将帅被俘，其中就有左司马。”

那是沈尹戌一生中刻骨铭心的耻辱。

“四年后，吴楚会战于长岸。寡君身先士卒，奇正相辅，一举扭转了吴楚间的形势。平王不得不遣使行成，交换俘虏，左司马才得以归国。”

他在卑湿的吴国羁留数年，饱经风霜，也正因此，借机探察到了更多的敌情。还楚后，屡次进言，无不击中要害。

伍子胥不会忘记，阖闾在柏举听到这个名字后，诧异的反应：“沈尹戌啊……”

那语气，不像在评价一个敌人，倒像在追忆一位故人，揪心而又惆怅。

然而沈尹戌唯有一死。他与吴国已经打了太久，那满目疮痍，于他便是心头沥血。昭王那样的避祸，囊瓦那样的弃师，他都做不到。异族入侵的江汉大地上飞出了战旗一角，灼灼其华。在生命的最后一刻，他还击败了雍澨的吴军。

荆楚从来不乏国士，若左司马，则忠壮有余。伍子胥垂下眼，像避开一束异常明锐的光芒似的，不去看仲娥。女人丧魂落魄，纤细的睫毛再也托不住她隐忍的伤痛，泪水顿时决了堤。

室内的灯火依然沉默着，映出两个人孤寂的影子。半晌，伍子胥站起身来，将宝剑留在地上：

“这七星龙渊，乃庄王赐下，祖上相传至今。我从楚国带走的，也只有此物了。如果夫人想寻个痛快，我绝不阻拦。”

说完这句，他头也不回，大踏步走进了无边的黑夜。

仲娥啜泣着，宛如被抽去脊椎一般，抱着膝委顿在地。次日清晨，她听说，叔姬因不堪凌辱而自尽。

倒行逆施么？这也算是……咎由自取了。文种在心底里刻薄了一句。

只过了十二年，伯嚭真成了伍子胥的敌人。兵至会稽，伍子胥执意要灭掉越国，夫差没有应允。

而这一切不过是因为伯嚭的倒戈。人们说。

伍子胥心里知道不是的。他发现自己永远跟不上夫差的思路。这个由他亲手扶上宝座的新君，不肖亦不孝。正应了那句话：老夫灌灌，小子蹻蹻。

纵虎归山后是连年不断的北伐。夫差八年夏，吴鲁会见于鄫地。夫差向鲁哀公索取一百套太牢的礼物。这一僭越的举动激起了鲁国君臣的不快，为息事宁人，麻痹对方，如数奉上。夫差以为鲁国像宋国一样示弱了，得意扬扬。伯嚭亦轻狂起来，召鲁国正卿季康子来见，被断然拒绝。回到吴国后，文种例行来进贡，又被伍子胥呛了几句。伯嚭拉着文种回府密谈，一不留神就喝高了。

秋风秋雨中渗透着楚国的过往，口子一撕开，就被水灌了个混混沌沌。文种昔为宛令，按申包胥的话来说，亦曾北面事平王。此刻他的心思像一叶扁舟，随着波峰浪谷辗转流离，战战兢兢。伯嚭倒不把他当外人，什么都往外讲。

“那司马夫人后来怎么样了？” 文种话一出口便埋怨自己的咸吃萝卜淡操心。对面的男人醉眼蒙眬：

“记不清了。我们那时候都很忙，无暇过问这点小事。何况，”伯嚭支颐，任唇角一滴残酒淌下，“子胥要了的女人，得避嫌啊。”

文种胸中烦恶。伯嚭总是有本事把话题引向暧昧。可他目下却只能倚仗此人，从一派淫靡中拾取一点清白，那是越国的转机。

“敝国贷粟之事，还望太宰周旋。”文种试探道。

伯嚭睃他一眼，笑出了三分冷意，“你若虑的是他，只管放心。”

割肉饲虎的结局是吴中颗粒不收。伯嚭暗愧，却还在夫差面前支吾，回头就去伍子胥府上示好。

“你用不着愧对我，只要对得起吴国就行了。”伍子胥挥手截断了他的絮叨，“大王发动十万徭役开凿邯沟，损耗民力，你为什么要应承？”

伯嚭睁大了眼睛。自从阖闾谢世，伍子胥衔忧负重，一头白发已慢慢转为萧疏的枯黄了。太宰一贯流畅的声音有些发颤：

“大王志在四海，此事利在千秋啊。”

“只见远功，不见近祸么？”伍子胥抢白道。这两年越国实力见长，他日夜悬心，“勾践不死，便是怀蛇之患！”

这样的话，不知在朝中讲了多少次。夫差对他的态度越来越差。连越人都看得出，这位相国已是如蹈春冰。

“我虽异事，及尔同僚。”伯噽口气沉重。他自己也不明白为什么还要争取。伍子胥眸中闪过一丝讶然，转瞬不见。

“我知你通晓《诗》《书》。”他甚至还叫了他一声“子馀”，一如既往，“可是三百多篇外，还有一句。”

伍子胥的目光从容越过伯嚭，飞出窗外。那是虎丘的方向。伯嚭几乎是验证预想一般，听他淡淡道出了那句：

“苟利社稷，死生以之。”

而若是身首异处骨肉分离也救不了这国家呢？

这是多么辛酸的下场呵，两厢耽误，平白教人耻笑了去。伯嚭咬着嘴唇。他想起伍子胥才是根红苗正的楚人，但他不是。他的祖先从晋国逃到楚国，他又从楚国逃到吴国，没有一个地方是他的归宿。能攥在手心的唯有权力。

为这一点蜗角功名，他送他走上了不归路。伍子胥的死状惨不忍睹，临终悲怨，溢于言表：

“高置吾头，必见越人入吴也，我王亲为禽哉！捐我深江，则亦已矣！”

欲祭疑君在，却连哭也哭不出来了。

夫差二十三年冬，勾践打破了阖闾城。君臣按班处宫，一如当日的郢都。伯嚭被推到了殿前，神情疏朗，步履自若。

左右呵斥：“何不跪拜！”

“今天我不想跪。”伯嚭挑衅地望着勾践。越王倒也不急，拨弄着佩剑的流苏，“太宰脾气见长呢。”

“我是将死之人，还有什么好说的。只是大王不知道么？”伯嚭眉眼弯弯笑得欢畅，话里饱浸了恶毒，“寡君生前，曾寄给范、文二位大夫一封信。”

勾践怫然变色，恨不能掐住伯嚭的咽喉，“一派胡言！”

伯嚭笑意不减，心生鄙夷。他们还是不了解他。以为年年贿赂就能收买了么？做梦。

金瓜击顶的一刹那，他透过满面血污看到的，恍惚犹是阖闾元年，伍子胥向吴王引荐：“嚭为人览闻辩见，目达耳通，诸事无所不知。乃祖在楚，娴于参谋，家风蔚然。彼其来奔，是天以授吴也。”

子胥……子胥兄。

2015年5月


End file.
